Minions Oscars Segment 2016
The Minions appeared at the 88th Academy Awards as the presenters for the winner of Best Animated Short Film in 2016. Description At the ceremony, the Best Animated Short Film award is given to Bear Story, and the news was announced by Kevin, Stuart, and Bob. Plot The three minions go on to the stage and thanks the audience. Kevin is with a speech manuscript and is about to speak, but the stage suddenly opens and a microphone emerges from the pit. Bob wants to announce the news, but Kevin stops him. Kevin begins to speak in Minionese, but the microphone starts to descend and interrupt Kevin, and later Kevin has to move his head into the pit to speak. Suddenly the microphone rise again and it accidentally goes into Kevin's mouth. It continues to rise, and Kevin wants to catch it but he hangs up with it instead. It turns out that the microphone is controlled by Stuart. It begins to hit Kevin and makes him dizzy, but it suddenly pops up and Kevin flies into the air and Stuart attempts to reach him but Kevin falls to the ground heavily. The blow makes Kevin passes out. Bob continues the ceremony. Then a brief introduction about the nominees, Bear Story, Prologue, Sanjay's Super Team, We Can't Live Without Cosmos, World of Tomorrow, is shown in the video. After the introduction, Bob announces happily that Bear Story wins the award and Kevin is still unconscious. The scene changes to the audience. The host talks some information about Gabriel Osorio and Pato Escala, and they go toward to the stage. In the end of the video, Kevin wakes up but still groans with pain and he is carried away by Bob and Stuart. Transcript Kevin: Bank-yu! (Bob and Stuart also appear and Bob is with his favorite rat, Poochy) (Kevin starts to speak, but the ground opens and a microphone appears) Bob: (Excited) Popwa jidue! Kevin: Huh no, Bob, melle duye. (Clear his voice) Makalo mikado la puppu kadde, ilaka piyoli-eh (It is with great pleasure that we present the animated short category) (The microphone starts to descend) Kevin: Uh? He he. (Continues) Pochi la kaplen nan degochi, bada shru le pona konluh (Follows his head with the descending microphone in the pit) la-se-be-da... (These talented artists have worked weeks, months, years to make their dreams come true) (The microphone suddenly rises and is stuck in Kevin's mouth) Kevin: Puah! (The microphone continues rising) Uh? Eh, mi-hmm! (Catches but trapped above the ground) Ah! STUART! Stuart: Ah haha, pilaik, tuke toba. (The microphone starts to hit Kevin again and again) Kevin (Groans) Oh-ka-ba-uh-tu-ka-ti-tui-to-ti, eh-huh, eh-huh... (The microphone stops) Stuart: Hobana! (Kevin suddenly gets hit by the microphone and he flies into the air and screams; Stuart runs around the stage) Pikajiday, pikajiday! ...Manao! (Kevin falls to the stage) Kevin: Uh...oh. (Passes out) Bob: Ha, ooh-hoo-hoo! (Puts down Poochi and steps on Kevin) Pulle shilda hamban shiang pelana punah... (And the nominees are...) (The introduction starts) Bob: Ille pinne leda... (And the Oscar goes to...) Eh, LATATA FELA TATA! (Bear Story!) (The scene is switched to real world; Gabriel Osorio and Pato Escala leave the seat from the box) Kevin: (Back to the video) Eh hey, bravo! Uh, ouch, oh. (Carried away by Bob and Stuart) Video "Bear Story" winning Best Animated Short Film External Links *The Minions Present at the 88th Academy Awards Category:Shorts Category:Awards